


all i wanna know is (can you get a little bit closer)

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Detroit: Become Lesbian [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Eden Club, F/F, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: 800 wakes up 900 and they get feelingsoh and they're girls  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragequitting25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragequitting25/gifts).



> hahahah you thought i could write anything besides Fem!AU? 
> 
> Happy Birthday Vi! Hope you like this it's gonna turn into a long one
> 
> I'm gonna try and write this all at once and then upload on a regular schedule but LOL probably just gonna randomly post updates
> 
> also i'm on twitter now @_amamot
> 
> and pillowfort askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
> 
> send me ideas or just scream about lesbians its all good!
> 
> yes the title is from the teagan and sarah song

**RK900-1: Starting Up**

**System status: online**

**Biocomponents: stable**

**Thirium Level: 100%**

**AI: Disabled >>contact CyberLife support [y/n]**

 

RK900 blinked to calibrate her eye modules and peered down at a strikingly familiar face and a tanned heterochromic one. RK800 and RK200 respectively, both prototypes like herself. The brown eyes before her lit up and the android spoke.

 

“Hello. My name is Connie and this is Malika. You are free now.”

 

“You can come with me to Jericho, or find accommodations of your own.”  The other said. Her different colored eyes were gentle and her dreadlocks were fuzzy looking. She looked very comforting. 

 

“You can come with me, if you like. We are very close in model number, after all.” Connie smiled up at her, her eyes twinkling. 

 

RK900 unhooked herself carefully from her storage module. She jumped down, calibrating her joints upon impact. She drew herself to her full height and peered down her nose at Connie. The older android had a friendly dog-like eyes and a friendly face. RK900 forced her face arrange into a sort of smile-that was more of a grimace- and nodded.

 

“I think that will be agreeable. At least for the time being.” She tried to express warmth in her face, but was met with a slew of software instabilities.

 

Connie bounced on her toes excitedly, grinning and giving the RK900 more software instabilities. Logically, she knew the instabilities were now meaningless as she was activated as a deviant but she was still confused by the emotion they meant she was experiencing. 

 

“If you need anything, you both are always welcome at Jericho.” Malika spoke with a peacefulness that Connie did not have. RK900 could see how she had was the leader of the revolution, based on the memories she had had uploaded during her activation. 

 

\-----

 

Connie had a small apartment. It was a one bedroom, sparsely decorated and furnished loft near the downtown precinct. RK900 had no belongings other than her uniform and charging adapter to allow her to dock on stations meant for lower-grade models. She watched as Connie bounced around the apartment, opening blinds and fluffing the excessive amount of throw pillows. The older android seemed so  _ human _ it was almost….uncanny. Everything from the tiny bobble in her step to the slight curl to her hair seemed effortless and led to many more instabilities.

 

Connie was flitting about, wanting to make the path to deviancy easier for her successor. She only wished she had had another Android to make the transition easier, but Hannah had helped her greatly. And all of the Jericho androids, but nothing like someone directly before her in model number. She grabbed some of the bottled thirium in her small refrigerator, the only real appliance she had. Thirium beverages had hit the market after the revolution and quickly become one of the fastest growing markets, but Connie decided to ease the other Android into deviancy with a sparkling lemon flavored beverage.

 

“So. RK900. How are you?” Connie sat down on her minimalist sofa and patted the seat next to her. The new deviant slowly lowered herself down and looked around.

 

“Um. I am alive.”   
  
“Yes, you are. Why did you decide to come with me instead of go with Malika to Jericho?”

 

“You are me immediate successor. I was designed to replace you” RK900 noticed the other flinch slightly. “Sorry. I was not built with social modules, I can see that upset you.”   
  
“It’s ok. I remember how blunt I was pre-deviancy. And that was  _ with _ social programming.”

 

“I hope I can learn about my own deviancy from you.”

 

Connie smiled at the other. The poor girl seemed very lost. “What would you like to be called?”

 

“My model number is-” RK900 began to speak before being cut off.

 

“I know, I was asking what your name is.”   
  
“I was not given a name.”

 

“Well you can choose one then!” Connie clapped her hands together excitedly.

 

RK900 did not understand the significance this held, but her obedience protocol wanted to please the other android. She could not choose the same name as RK800, but maybe something else with the same letter. Her HUD was flooded with thousands of names beginning with C. She immediately started going down the list alphabetically to the first one that caught her eye.

 

“Camilla. My name is Camilla.”


	2. Chapter 2

“That’s a wonderful name!” Connie bounced excitedly and clapped. Her eyes shone brightly.

 

“Um. Thank you.” 

 

Camilla forced herself to try and smile again. It came easier this time, her predecessor’s enthusiasm seemed to be seeping into her coding and deviating her further. 

 

“Do you like cats? I love Sumo, Hannah’s maine coon. You’ll have to meet her, she’s my partner at DPD. Have you decided what you want to do for work? You can stay here rent-free of course, I make more than enough to cover it.” 

 

Connie was excitedly rambling, until she suddenly stopped and looked Camilla, who’s LED was pulsing and had been quiet. Camilla seemed amused, but Connie really couldn’t tell what the other was thinking. Her face was more angular than her own and CyberLife had wanted her to look more intimidating. The 900 series was not made to integrate, giving Camilla a stoic and rather pained expression.

 

“Would you like to download some of my social programming?” Connie asked a bit quietly, she wanted to help in any way she could.

 

“No, I think I would prefer to learn and socialize based on what I have been given in my own programming. Perhaps you could share some of your memories to help me learn human interactions?” Camilla replied, her small smile coming more naturally every time.

 

Connie peeled back her synthetic skin to interface with Camilla. Connie’s memories of starting at DPD, of meeting a grumpy Hannah and a rather rude detective named Gwen, her first cases during the revolution. She saw Connie refuse to shoot Treys running away together, refuse to shoot an Cole model to obtain information about the rise of deviancy from CyberLife’s founder, Ellie. She saw Connie’s own deviation the raid on Jericho and the subsequent revolution in Hart Plaza. Connie’s memories past the revolution had much more of Hannah’s cat, the other Androids at Jericho, walks by the lake, thirium lattes, and there were some flashes of a forgotten Zen Garden with an AI begging to be let out.

 

Camilla jumped back from the interface with a start. She was overwhelmed by the emotions and memories she had just been given full access to. She thought about the vast range of deviant emotions, feeling fear and joy all at once. She felt like her central processor was going to burst out of her head casing. She felt thirium rushing to her face as her skin overheated. 

 

“Wh-What’s happening to me?” Camilla reached up to feel her coolant fluid leaking from her eyes. “I’m malfunctioning.”

 

“It’s to simulate human crying” Connie said with a small laugh. “It’s ok, I just pushed a lot on you.”   
  


Connie leaned over to wipe the tears off of her face. Camilla’s face was warm and flushed deeper when she felt the hand on her cheek. Her watery grey eyes were met with the warm honey color of Connie’s. Camilla felt her instabilities going haywire, with nothing she could do about them. Her eyes flooded again and she felt herself slump forward onto Connie, who pulled her close into her torso and wrapped her arms around Camilla’s back. Connie stroked the other’s hair and the back of the standard-issue turtleneck while trying to push her happy memories, only to be met with an closed interface.

 

Camilla went into her first stasis wrapped in her predecessors arms and smelling the vague scent of rosewater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did this get lowkey sad lmao
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> sorry it's short <.< i have no excuse other than i'm a dumb lump
> 
> come yell at me on twitter @_AMAMOT or on the dbh femme AU discord


	3. Chapter 3

“There are two of ya?” Hannah shook her head incredulously when she was introduced to the RK900. “Well welcome, Kid. You gonna join the force?”

 

“I think that is the best option for me. It is what I was built for.” Camilla replied. “Assuming there is a need.”

 

“Eh we can always use more good detectives. I’m sure Fowler’ll take you on.” Hannah waved her hand dismissively as Connie came over with her coffee.

 

“There aren’t two of us Lieutenant, she’s taller and has a different face, see?” Connie pulled Camilla’s face down to hers and grinned. She felt her face flush again as Connie giggled at Hannah’s exasperated expression.

 

“Oh phckin christ, more toasters?” An irritated voice comes from behind them.

 

Camilla turned and saw a shorter woman with a sneer on her face. A quick scan told her this was Gwen Reed, a woman she had seen being particularly rude to Connie in her memories. Camilla saw the other android seem to tense up as Gwen approached and decided that there had been enough.

 

“Well the force couldn’t exactly take on  _ another _ antagonistic and frankly delinquent human, now could they?” Camilla stepped into the human’s personal space, looking down her nose at the smaller woman.

 

“Oh phck off” Gwen sputtered out as she hurriedly rushed past them.

 

“Oh goodness, you didn’t have to do that.” Connie squeaked out, her face blue with a blush.

 

“I-I don’t like how she treats you. I saw it in your memories.” Camilla admitted, looking at her shoes.

 

‘It’s ok! Thank you. I appreciate it, I do.” Connie said hastily, grabbing the other’s hands in her own. “We should go talk to Fowler about getting you into the DPD”

 

\------

 

20 minutes later and Gwen was getting re-introduced to Camilla, this time as her partner in the force. The precinct could hear her shouting at Fowler through the windows. 

 

“Eh, she’ll get over it. C’mon kid we got a case.” Hannah nudged Connie, who was looking towards the office worriedly. “The girl’s even scarier than you were at first, she can handle Gwen.”

 

Connie knew her investigative partner was correct, but she still sent Camilla a neural message if she needed anything. She followed Hannah into her Subaru and listened to the human hum tunelessly to the radio. Hannah turned the radio down when a commercial came on and glanced over at the android, who seemed to be lost in thought.

 

“So. The new girl? Camilla?”   
  
“Yes? What about her?” Connie turned and seemed confused.

 

“What do you think of her? She’s pretty similar to you and you guys look a lot a like.”   
  
“We were built using the same parameters, but if you look closely, her eyes are rather blue and she is much taller. She was built for a different purpose and will likely develop a much different personality.”

 

“No doubt. You guys shackin’ up together right? How’s that?” Hannah prompted further, not missing the slight bluish flush that crept onto Connie’s cheeks. 

 

“It’s um….” Connie’s voice trailed off as she thought about how she held the other girl last night and emerged from stasis with several confusing arousal subroutines activated. “It’s good.”

 

Hannah had been gay long enough to recognize that look and if the two hadn’t moved in together she would’ve called the closest U-haul to get the job done. She knew this was likely Connie’s first romantic or sexual (or however it was she felt) endeavor and the girl might not even know she had a crush on the other. For an advanced prototype, the android could sure be a dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this feels like it escalated quickly or if it's short i wanna get to the ~feelings~ but i have stuff i wanna write but i don't want to write too much ya know? anyway
> 
> lmao it's hard for me to not write reed900 so maybe this'll become reed1700 but who tf knows NOT ME
> 
> Hannah be like: dis bitch gay
> 
> find me on twitter @_AMAMOT


	4. Chapter 4

“How was your first day on the force? How was Gwen?” Connie was sitting on her leather sofa while she watched Camilla pick out a drink.

 

“Detective Reed is…...interesting. She is a competent detective, yet has such an awful personality it is hard to see how she can form any interpersonal relations.” Camilla stood up, her eyebrows knitted together as she spoke.

 

“Sounds about right” Connie laughed. “Would you believe she’s gotten less hostile since I started at the precinct?”

 

“I saw in your memories, how she treated you at first.” Camilla sat next to her and tilted her head with a small smile. “I think I can figure out how to manage her.”

 

Connie understood. She too had observed that Gwen seemed to be attracted to women. Their series had been designed to be universally attractive, giving Camilla an advantage over ‘managing’ her. Connie felt a rush of jealousy that she couldn’t quite place.

 

“Do you find her attractive?” Connie asked, trying to conceal her small frown. 

 

“No!” Camilla said too quickly. “I don’t. 

 

Camilla felt her face overheating as thirium rushed to cool it, giving her a blue blush. She looked down at her drink and took a small sip. She understood the appeal of the thirium beverages, just didn’t really see the point. Maybe they would become more appealing to her as she deviated. 

 

\-----

 

Even if Connie knew Camilla wasn’t attracted to Gwen, she felt like she was in pain every time she saw them interact in a way that was somewhat flirtatious. Gwen was a naturally flirtatious person, it made her great for undercover work finding skeezy guys in bars. She also wasn’t dumb and knew the overgrown barbie was manipulating her because the bitch knew she was a gay disaster. Not a chance in hell. Plus, it didn’t take a detective to figure out that the two tin cans had the hots for each other. Gwen grimaced slightly at the thought. 

 

“You ever gonna tell her?” She asked Camilla one night on a stakeout.

 

“Excuse me?”   
  
“Connie. Look toaster, I was a detective long before you were a blueprint. You already live together? In lesbian that means you’re pretty much married.”   
  
“Androids do not have marital laws as of yet.”

 

“Don’t deflect”

 

Camilla looked away, frustrated with the ornery human. As most people were, she was rather shocked when she realized Gwen wasn’t awful at her job. Awful to be around? Yes. But a good detective. She knew her LED was red and she was blushing.

 

“I don’t know how to go about anything romantic or sexual. I wasn’t programmed for that.”   
  
“Bullshit. They made both you bitches hot for a reason, besides wasn’t the whole thing Malika pushed during the revolution that you’re more than your programming.”

 

“As stimulating as this conversation is, our suspect is meeting up that man that’s been on the sidewalk behind you now. Do try to be subtle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, mostly filler, had to make good on that 'mutual pining'
> 
> happy valentines day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOF a thicc chapter, I know this plot is WILDLY overdone but i really had no other ideas.

Connie hadn’t been to the Eden Club since the case she did with Hannah during the revolution. But here she was, entangled in an undercover mission with Gwen and Hannah while Camilla was doing the real dirty work. Meaning she was posing as an Eden Club worker. Connie didn’t like that. The two humans were fiddling with their earpieces that would allow them all to communicate in the club. Connie tossed her coin in annoyance, wanting to get this over with. She had been on edge for a few weeks, since Camilla started coming home later in the evening and telling stories about what she had been doing for this undercover case. 

 

“Calm down, kid. It’s barely 8pm, the club won’t be in full swing for another hour, we got plenty of time.” Hannah said as she eyed Connie. She hadn’t seen the android this fidgety in a while.

 

“I don’t think it’s the time she’s worried about, she wants to see her girlfriend.” Gwen said with a wry smile as she handed Hannah the security worker’s cap. 

 

“Camilla is not my girlfriend.” Connie said with an air of annoyance.

 

“Never mentioned Cam.” Gwen pointed out as she walked past Connie, checking her with her shoulder. “You’re just in too deep.”

 

Connie sputtered, unable to find a response in her vast processing network. She scowled as she followed the humans out of the precinct. Hannah was driving separately, since she was posing as a worker at the club. Gwen and Connie were to arrive later undercover as patrons. Connie waved at Hannah as the subaru pulled out of the parking lot and then looked at Gwen’s motorbike with apprehension, several safety warnings in her visual field.

 

“She likes you too, you know.” Gwen’s voice cut interrupted her multiple preconstructions of motorcycle accidents.

 

“How do- That’s not-” Connie stopped her stuttering, grabbing the helmet Gwen held out. “Lets just get this case done.”

\-----

The Eden Club was one of the institutions that remained largely unchanged after the revolution. Traci models, which were designed for sexual pleasure, were no longer forced to work at the club, but other models were able to if they chose to do so. Rather than private rooms for sex, the club had become more of a dance area, with rooms for different pole dancers. Popular dancers had larger rooms, allowing them to accumulate more tips. The variety of androids displaying their pole dancing and bartending abilities appealed to a much larger audience of humans and other androids alike. 

 

Hannah gave a tiny nod at Connie and Gwen as they entered the club. The entrance was lined with various models of androids in varying states of dress. Gone were the practical and utilitarian Eden Club bras and briefs, replaced with whatever the performer chose to wear. The club was rather busy with patrons of both human and android varieties. 

 

“Hey there” Camilla’s gravelly voice came through the earpiece gwen wore and through Connie’s neural network. “Several of the suspect’s croines are here, he shouldn’t be too long”

 

They were in the process of arresting the final dredges of an anti-android group. Connie didn’t know why a group opposed to androids chose an android club to meet, but she knew humans defied logic.

 

“Thanks Cam, where are you located tonight?” Gwen responded, mouthing ‘you’re welcome’ in Connie’s direction.

 

“I’m towards the back, third to last on the left.” Camilla laughed. “But we are supposed to be discreet, I wouldn’t recommend you all coming back here.”

 

Gwen headed to the bar, might as well enjoy herself if she was gonna be here a while. She saw Connie not-surreptitiously walk towards the back rooms, no doubt to see Camilla. Gwen decided to look around the other rooms, keep an eye out for the leader of the gang. 

 

Connie slowly made her way towards the back, letting herself be swept along by the other patrons in the crowd. People dancing to the generic music, some of them going into rooms or just enjoying the atmosphere of the dancefloor. Camilla must’ve been performing impressively during her undercover shifts, because the performers got more and more talented towards the back rooms. 

 

Connie pushed open the door to Camilla’s performance room, and almost had to reboot at the sight she was presented with. Camilla had downloaded the skin modification that made her shimmer in the pulsing lights. She had heels on that were leather and made her about 6 inches taller. And her outfit made Connie’s sexual subroutines suddenly awaken. The straps around her hips did little to cover anything, her rounded ass on full display with only a few strings of crystals draped over them. The tiny top she wore had a long strap that criss crossed up and down her torso. Her usual no-nonsense ponytail was undone and her hair whirled around as she dipped and spun around the pole. The Traci coding that gave them the ability to pole dance was easy enough to download, but Camilla had a certain fervor in her movements that wasn’t just programmable. Connie stood mesmerised as she watched the other.

 

“Suspect coming in now” Hannah’s voice cut through Connie’s reverie.

 

“Roger that.” Gwen responded.

 

Connie saw Camilla’s movements stiffen minutely when the others were speaking, but the difference was imperceptible to the human eye. She tore her eyes off the RK900 and started scanning the area for their suspect.   
  
“He’s come into my room a few nights, so I’ll keep an eye out” Camilla spoke as she danced.

 

“I’m back here too.”  Connie replied.

 

“Be careful girls.” Hannah’s voice 

 

Indeed, 20 minutes later their suspect had pushed his way into Camilla’s room. He was a brute of a man, built wide and badly tattooed. He and two other large men pushed the majority of the people to the edges of the room. Camilla continued dancing, but throwing some flirtatious glances and winks over her shoulder at the men. Connie felt herself overheating, her hands clenched into tight fists and biocomponents twisting together.    
  
“Easy girl, she’s on the job remember?” Gwen appeared at Connie’s side, jostling her gently but looking at her red LED. “She knows what she’s doing.”

Connie had to avert her eyes as Camilla dropped herself low and pulled herself back up slowly, making the suspect and his men hoot and whistle at her. 

 

“When can we intervene?” Connie said to Gwen through gritted teeth.

 

“Only if he displays aggression or unnecessary advances towards her. Then we can get him on assault of an android. It’s not much but it’ll get him in custody and we’ll have probable cause for further investigation” Gwen nodded towards Camila’s stage “I’m guessing that’s why she’s laying it on so thick tonight.”

 

So Connie could do nothing but watch as Camilla dipped and rolled her body, trying to lure the men into touching her. She hated the way they were looking at Camilla, only seeing her as an object for their pleasure. Her fists were shaking and her face blushing with rage. One of the men reached up to smack Camilla’s behind and within a second, Connie was off.

 

“DETROIT POLICE”

 

\------

 

“Jesus, Con. Didn’t need to go full ‘terminator’ on ‘em” Hannah shook her head as the police cars containing their suspects pulled away. 

 

“I just. I didn’t like the way they were looking at her.” Connie felt herself blush again as Gwen just raised an eyebrow.

 

“I appreciate it, but I did have a knife in my heels.” Camila’s voice made Connie whirl around while Gwen and Hannah’s jaws dropped.

 

Her RK900 jacket was thrown over her shoulders, heels and lingerie still on. Connie craned her neck to look up at the blue eyes and shimmering skin. 

 

“I know you can handle yourself I just-”

 

Connie’s pitiful excuse was cut off with a tiny, chaste kiss on her lips. Camilla straightened up and gave her a smile.

 

“I’ll see you later, gotta tell the boss I’m not actually a pole dancer.”

 

Connie had her hand tracing where Camilla’s lips had been a moment earlier, her LED spinning yellow as Gwen and Hannah burst out laughing behind her.

 

“What was the betting pool for those two again?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but i'm gay as hell for Camilla 
> 
> also i don't know much about cop things, i know the probable cause etc was tenuous at best don't @ me
> 
> also i took one (1) pole dancing class once and i'm sorry if this came off as insulting if you're a pole dancer ily and you are strong as hell holy shit


	6. Chapter 6

 

Connie was pacing in her(their?) apartment after getting home from the Eden Club. Her eyes flitted around to Camilla’s jacket, her houseplant that she watered religiously, her flannel shirts hanging in the hall closet, and the thirium coffee she had started drinking. Camilla had engrained herself into Connie’s life and Connie was beyond willing. Her processors were overworking as they replayed and analyzed the tiny kiss. In many cultures, that kiss would mean nothing, merely a friendly greeting. Was it even on purpose? What did she mean by it? 

 

Connie flopped onto her sofa, her hand covering her face. Hannah would say she was being dramatic, which she might have a point. She was restless and wanted Camilla to come home, but she was no doubt at the precinct wrapping up her files. Desperate for something to do, she went to put on more comfortable clothes than what she had worn to the club. She sat on her bed after swapping the tight jeans for joggers and putting her hair back. Camilla had been going into stasis on the sofa, not wanting to intrude on Connie’s space. Suddenly her bed felt huge as she sat on the edge. Endless expanses of sheets that needed another body to fill them. 

 

“Con?” The voice she had desperately wanted to hear called from her doorway.

 

Camilla was leaning on the doorframe, no longer a towering height in the heels. Her skin was still glittery in patches as the temporary glamour download wore off. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she still had dark makeup on despite the sweatpants she wore. Connie’s thirium regulator felt like it lurched in her chest as Camilla walked over to sit next to her.

 

“Did you get a confession?” Connie asked weakly.

 

“Yeah, shithead was high out of his mind.”

 

“That does tend to help with them confessing.”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Camilla scanned Connie, since the other would not meet her eyes. Her first instinct was that she was mad because of the kiss. The scan told her that Connie’s temperature was slightly raised and her stress level was higher than normal. Camilla scooted her hand over to cover hers and opened an interface. She pushed the sort of rush she felt after closing the case, leading her to the tiny kiss at the nightclub. She pushed forward the feelings she had been feeling towards Connie. Finally, Connie pushed her mutual feelings through the interface. Camilla took the lead and broke the interface, pulling their faces together and kissing her passionately. 

 

“Cam-” Connie tried to interject, but Camilla just kept interrupting her with her lips. “Camilla hold on.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What-uh what do you want from this? Like is this just-”   
  
“I want to be yours and you to be mine.”

 

Camilla laced their fingers together and just squeezed it, resting their foreheads together.

 

“I’d like that”

 

\-----

 

“I’m not gonna say ‘I told you so’ tin can, but I did get ten bucks off Tim this morning when you two came in holding hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! hope you liked it. I know this final chapter is short, but i didn't have anywhere else to go with this story, maybe i'll revisit these gals at some point 
> 
> find me on twitter or discord xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> JOIN THE DETROIT:BECOME LESBIAN DISCORD (18+ plz)
> 
> https://discord.gg/rGUVPmZ


End file.
